


Spring

by melancholie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: Blake and Weiss have a little talk about relationships





	Spring

“Blake … tell me about Menagerie.”

It was spring break and most of Beacon was away visiting family. Weiss and Blake were the only members of Team RWBY who had stayed behind, joined by only a handful of other students scattered across the campus.

The two of the were spending the afternoon on one of the lawns, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. They’d spread out a blanket on the grass and Weiss had managed to convince Blake to join her for a game of chess - promising to buy her a bowl of noodles and tuna should she win.

“Why?” Blake asked, pausing with a finger over her bishop.

“I’ve just heard it was really beautiful.”

Blake snorted. “They would tell you that. I mean, I suppose it is, at least the part that’s habitable. The water’s perfectly clear so it reflects the bright blue of the sky and there’s palm trees all over and the horizon is capped with mountains that block out the view of the desserts. But that’s not really what I loved about it.”

“Then what was?”

“The people. The faunus. I didn’t feel alone. I went to school and everyone looked like me. My friends, my classmates, my teachers. I didn’t wear that stupid ribbon, I never considered it.”

“It sounds nice. School. Friends.”

“I’m sure yours was much the same,” Blake mocked, “Plenty of aristocratic children of your kind.”

“No. I didn’t go to a regular school. I just had tutors. I pretty much didn’t know anyone my own age until I came to Beacon.”

Blake’s teasing immediately faded. “Oh.”

“That’s why it sounds nice.”

“Atlas had schools though, my ... best friend … went to one. Why couldn’t you have?”

“My father would never have allowed it.” Before Blake could press further she asked, “Why did you say ‘best friend’ like that?”

Blake paused and glanced away before answering. “I mean, I guess that’s what she was. I don’t really know. There may have been something more but we never really got the chance to find that out.”

“What was her name?”

“Ilia.”

“Does she still live in Menagerie?”

“No … well, I don’t really know. I haven’t seen or heard from her in years. We joined the White Fang together, originally. And we were a really good team. But Adam caught us together and he was,” Blake closed her eyes, “enraged… He split us up. I don’t really know what happened to her after that.”

“I’m sorry, Blake.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s the past.”

They sat in silence after that, moving piece around the board without exchanging a word but after a while Weiss spoke up again, “... What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

Weiss blushed. “You said you and Ilia were together.”

“I don’t mean that we were _together_ together just that … we were close. As something more than friends, whatever that would be called.”

“You kissed?”

Blake laughed. “Yes, Weiss.”

“That’s what I mean.”

Her laughter faded away. “You mean you’ve never…”

“No.” Weiss turned away, flush returning to her face, chessboard long forgotten.

“Any particular reason?”

“I … wanted to, of course, but like I said I only really knew people my own age once I got here.”

“And here?”

“There’s people I’ve liked here, yes. But nothing that could actually go anywhere.”

“Ruby?”

Weiss blushed. “Yes … but I mean, not just her. Other people too. There’s that girl in history that I worked on the project with a couple weeks ago. And…”

“And?”

Her voice is barely a whisper but Blake catches it. “You.”

“That could go somewhere.”

Weiss’s face tightened in anger. “Don’t pity me, Blake.”

“I - Weiss, I’m not pitying you, that wasn’t what I meant at all.”

“Offering me a kiss because you think it’s sad I’ve come this far without one is pity.”

“That is not what I think at all. Or why I offered. I offered because I’ve thought about it too.”

“You like Yang. And Ilia, clearly. Either way, I’m not really pertinent.”

“Yes. But like you said, other people too.” Weiss didn’t respond, still gazing across the grass to avoid Blake’s gaze. Blake pushed the chess board to the side and patted the blanket in front of her. “Weiss, come here.”

After a long pause, she finally turned to meet Blake’s eyes and hesitantly moved slightly closer, just within arms reach. Blake reached out to put a hand on her waist, encouraging her a little more until she was close enough for their knees to bump together. She then brushed a thumb across Weiss’s cheek, letting her hand come to rest against the side of the other girl’s neck.

“You can say no, of course. But say no because you don’t want to, because you’re not interested, or this isn’t how you want it to go, or something like that. Don’t say it because you think I pity you. Don’t say it because you think this isn’t something I want.”

Weiss blinked, absentmindedly reaching up to trace her fingers down Blake’s wrist. “I’m not saying no. I’m just … having a hard time believing you.”

A teasing smile played across Blake’s lips. “Want me to prove it to you?”

“Yes.” Weiss’s breath caught in her through but she managed to get the word out.

Blake rose to her knees bringing her other hand to Weiss’s neck as well, light but firm, using the touch to pull Weiss’s lips to hers. She gasped as they made contact but regained herself quickly enough to return it, her fingers clenching into a fist around the fabric of her skirt. Electricity zipped through her veins, spreading out from the point where the tips of Blake’s fingers pressed into the back of her neck.

Weiss bit her lip when Blake pulled away, hands tracing down Weiss’s arms raising goosebumps. She didn’t go far though, lips only moving to whisper in Weiss’s ear before pulling back to see her reaction. “Believe me now?”

Weiss bit her lip, twinkle in her eye. “I might need a bit more convincing.”

Taking her by the wrist, Blake pulled Weiss back against herself, more than happy to oblige.


End file.
